1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable shampoo bowls, and more specifically to a shampoo rinse bowl adapted for use at a traditional kitchen sink using a platform on which it is secured that is sized to fit over the sink.
2. Prior Art
It is known to have portable shampoo basins. Most are self-contained water reservoirs receiving hair from a person whose head leans over the basin. Some include a drain for emptying the basin. Most include a neck rest to support the head over the basin. Typically, the basin is separate from and independent of an installed household sink for use with bed-ridden persons, for example. For others, the sink offers a convenient source of water and a drain and affords a tub for containing the characteristic water mess encountered in washing hair. However, the sink is otherwise poorly suited for washing hair. For example, the person cannot practically lean her head backwards, that is, face up, over the sink to direct the hair into the sink, which is desirable when another is washing the person's hair. The sink also does not provide a neck rest. Hence, the ease and efficiency of employing the sink as a convenient tub is offset by the impracticality of its use. A portable basin is still required to interface the sink with the person.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shampoo rinse bowl adapted to be used in combination with a kitchen sink. It is another object to provide a platform that adapts the bowl to a stable fit over the sink. It is a further object that the platform provide a stable shelf over the sink on which shampoo bottles and other hair treatment bottles may be placed. It is yet another object that the bowl and platform mounted over a kitchen sink drain into the sink as water is sprayed onto a person's hair from a kitchen faucet pull-out spray head.